Portable fuel tanks or fuel cans are used to contain and transport fuel. These portable fuel tanks or cans have a pouring neck for pouring fuel from the can or for pouring fuel into the can. A fuel can adapter may be connected to the neck to enable connection of a fuel-carrying tube or hose directly to a fuel intake line of an internal combustion engine such as an outboard engine, generator, pump or any other such equipment. This permits fuel to be siphoned or drawn from the fuel can. An example of a fuel supply adapter is disclosed in Canadian Patent 2,268,407. This adapter has a U-shaped cross-section defining a hollow top portion into which a connector may be disposed so as to not interfere with a cap. Radial gripping pins are provided inside the bore to handle the adapter.
It would be desirable to improve the design of the fuel supply adapter by providing a more ergonomic design that makes it easier to attach and detach the adapter to a fuel can while also improving the fuel flow to an intake fuel line to which the adapter is connected.